


Let's Five! (The Kuwabara Edition)

by Qem



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: 5 Things, Bets, Characters Reading Fanfic, Older Characters, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Ways Kuwabara originally got involved in Go<br/>Top 5 times they couldn't prove Kuwabara did it<br/>Five times Kuwabara lost a bet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Five! (The Kuwabara Edition)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisydiversions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/gifts), [Tari (troisroyaumes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [5 times Zelda wrote porn on the internet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/401063) by [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem). 



1\. Grandpa was such an evil geezer, but there was no way Kuwabara was going to ever stop until he wiped the smirk off his face.

2\. It was easy money; tricking old geezers into these games. Kuwabara was determined though, that even when he was old and senile, he wouldn't let down his guard like those old folk.

3\. It was after the war, and life was getting better, but still pretty terrible. Playing Go, was the best thing in his life, and it kept getting better.

4\. "I regret." his father said, mournfully. "I regret, I couldn't reach the hand of Go."

5\. There was a ghost. He was very sad and mournful, and told Kuwabara he felt guilty about a bright spark he had cut down early in the game, and how to make up for it he needed to teach and encourage as many people as he could, until that loss could be made up for. He vanished many decades later, on May the fifth.

* * *

1\. Does anyone know why there are photocopies of someone's ass floating around the kifu records room?

2\. Ogata never did work out why his jacket suddenly became covered in whiskey. He had only left it on the chair for a moment...

3\. "That was such a weird match", Waya said after the game had finished. "Who expects kissyface1989 to be that strong?"

4\. "I hate golfing" Ogata says flatly. "Last time I went, a ball hit me on the back of my head."

5\. "WHAT THE HELL IS WITH ALL THESE CRAPPY PORN STORIES WITH TOUYA AND OCHI? SERIOUSLY, WHAT THE HELL." Hikaru yells, as Waya looks awkward.

* * *

1\. He used to make money off the horses. Not a lot, just a little here and there. He had a feeling about one horse, though, too bad it didn't work out. He vaguely wonders how Kurata would of gone, if he kept on betting for just a few more races.

2\. It was a match where Ogata was the underdog, and stayed the underdog. It's hilarious watching Ogata's face though, when you tell him that you're disappointed in him and about the money you lost.

3\. He though Hikaru would start coming back to matches the week after he did.

4\. Telling Kurata that your betting on An Taeson, never gets old. Ever. Best 20 bucks spent, ever.

5\. He put money down that he'd die before losing the Honinbou title, this match though, it's starting to look not good.


End file.
